Golden Sun: Corruption
by Mikaa
Summary: With the unleashing of the powers of the Lighthouses, an old foe of Weyard becomes the terror of the new generation of heroes. Can Isaac and crew fight off the powers of Dark Weyard?
1. Enter the Ing

**Golden Sun**: **Corruption **  
_Written by Mikaa  
Characters by Nintendo/Camelot/Retro Studios_

_**Disclaimer** - I, Mikaa, do not own the characters presented in this story, and am not making any money off of it._

_Warning - This story is rated M for mature, for violence, explicit descriptions, language, and various other M-rated materials. You have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter 1** - _Enter the Ing_

* * *

In the darkness of the night, when the only illumination was that of the moon and Anemos, silence graced the plains. The odd wildlife would bound around, prey would be eaten, predators thwarted. Very few creatures of the night noticed the change in the world, of the infusion of life granted by those who had unsealed the power of psynergy.

Yet some lower forms, at least to humans, noticed a change that was not to the benefit of the world. None of these creatures knew _what_ was changed, but they sensed the coming darkness, the sheer energy. Like bunnies fleeing a burning ship, they ran.

Where they ran from, the air shimmered, waved like water in a glass. Through the unstable rift emerged a figure. Taller than all other creatures in the area, the bipedal form strode out a ways, a dark mist about him. Beneath the mist were dark cothings, of a material foreign to Weyard. His blue eyes were void of any feeling, of any warmth. Dark blonde hair was tipped with dark tips, each one radiating a dark purple mist from them. A long scar went from his right eye to below his lips, browned blood still remainind despite the age of the wound.

Stepping forward, he surveyed the world around him. A snarl of disgust emerged from his lips. So unlike his own world, so full of colors, full of energy. Forever had it been since his kind had set foot here, forever since they had been locked out by fools who did not want to embrace their superiority.

So long had it been since they had tasted the blood of the weak, fed on their weakness. In time, this world would again be theirs, would belong to the Ing. And being the new leader of Dark Weyard, it was only a matter of time before he ruled. It was the way things were.

Raising a hand, he made a complicated gesture with his fingers, dark mist flowing around them. From the rift emerged two other creatures. Quite different from their leader, these creatures were just as tall as him when standing full on their legs. Five long, pointy legs scorched the ground where they tred, their thick, oozing bodies polluting the air with their darkness. Their multi-hued eyes kept watch as their leader marched ahead, heading to a goal that did not concern them: they had been ordered to guard the gate between their worlds.

A gate that had once been sealed long, long ago.

A gate sealed when psynergy was locked.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

_**Author's Note** - In case it is not obvious, this story is a slight parody/mix of Golden Sun and Metroid Prime 2, using the idea of a Light/Dark world, and the Ing that reside in the darkness. I have taken a few liberties with teh Ing (such as them being able to survive in the "Light" world), and maybe a few other things._

_Be warned, however, that this IS an M rated story, and I fully intend to see that this is one of my darker works yet. And yes, people will die, and if things go as I hope, "The Insanity" will seem nice compared to this._

Also, yes, this chapter is short. For those that have not read "Wrath of a Goddess," I have begun to use a format that focuses on one point of view per chapter, one to avoid confusion (I already cause enough of that), and two for reasons of time and Dial-Up.  


_**Mikaa **  
Summoner of Metroids_


	2. The First Victim Is

**Golden Sun: Corruption**  
_Written by Mikaa  
Characters by Nintendo/Camelot/Retro Studios_

_**Disclaimer** - I, Mikaa, do not own the characters presented in this story, and am not making any money off of it._

_Warning - This story is rated M for mature, for violence, explicit descriptions, language, and various other M-rated materials. You have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter 2** - _The First Victim Is..._

* * *

Why did he go on? 

Hungry, homeless, friendless, hunted, and still aching from his beating, Alex trudged on through the vast hills that spanned the path between Vale and... where was he to go? Certainly he could not return to Imil, they would actually hunt him down. He could not return to the southern areas, and Mercury help him if he went within rumor distance of Tolbi's reach. There were still warrants out on Felix, and they were wanting him alive; Alex's warrants, well. Though he had no real reason, he did want to breathe a while longer.

And Prox wanted nothing to do with him, especially if they heard of _why_ he wanted the towers lit. Warriors were so simple in their thinking, they jumped to conclusions so fast. Or was it just Martians in general? That would explain Jenna and Garet.

Continuing to walk, Alex squinted as he noticed a figure on the horizon. The only light from the moon and Anemos (or so the legends went, he mused) was not enough to clearly illuminate the traveler, though he (or she, hard to tell at a distance) was traveling alone. And, oddly enough, heading in his direction. Coincidence?

One thing Alex learned long ago, was that coincidences were the result of the mind trying to deny possible truth. Summoning his psynergy, he cast a ward around him, just as a precaution. It was probably pointless, but best to keep on guard; who knew if this man was a bounty hunter, or a woman who was laying a trap?

Suddenly, with the blink of an eye, the figure was gone. Confused for a moment, the sound of grass crunching behind him sent Alex whirling to face... Isaac? What the hell?

A powerful backhand sent Alex sprawling to the ground. His right hand propped to hold his upper body up while his left whiped the blood from his jaw, Alex stared at the individual before him. It looked like Isaac, in body structure only. A horrid scar (with what looked like dried blood) ran down his face, his clothes were of a foreign make, and damned if he did not have a haze around him. It was as if the being before Alex was radiating a fog. Or evil. Or Alex was hit harder than he thought.

Trying to rise, the duplicate (there was no way Alex would accept that _this_ was Isaac) grabbed him by the throat, eyeing him closely. No hint of emotions, no trace of morals, and almost no life were to be seen in those dark circles. Alex squirrmed, before casting a freezing attack that encased the doppleganger in a crystal of ice. Backing off, Alex tried to use his mind to turn the demented foe into solid ice, only to have his trap shattered. Quickly forming a blade from ice, Alex swung at the dark Isaac.

His attack was swiftly dodged, and upon turning to try again, a slash of the evil Isaac's hand caused a large gash in his chest, blood flowing freely as his muscle tissue was exposed. Dropping the sword as his strength left him, Alex was powerless as that powerful fist hit his face again, this time smashing his jaw, along with some teeth.

Falling to the ground, Alex was barely aware of something cold, sharp, and painful slicing through his neck. The last thing Alex saw, though, was that of a horrid nightmare, a large, five legged blob hovering over him, the look of hunger in its eyes...

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
